MKira
by Red Foot Zeff
Summary: A bored Sidoh decides to emulate Ryuk by dropping his Death Note into the human world. Soon, a new Kira comes to the attention of the police in the form of a familiar face. But instead of killing criminals, he instead seems to be using his newfound powers to dispose of particularly irritating people. Has the Death Note corrupted him, or is he doing the world a favour?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Prologue

**Chapter 1**

Sidoh was bored. This was nothing new. Shinigami were always bored. There was nothing to do in the Shinigami Realm. All they ever did was sit there in boredom, gamble and write human's names down in their Death Notes, thus extending their lifespan and giving them even more time to sit there in boredom, gamble and write human's names down in their Death Notes. This always puzzled Sidoh. If Shinigami were so bored, then why did they keep making their lives longer? It seemed even the gods who ruled over were scared of death. Sidoh unfolded his insect-like wings and stood up on his insect-like legs. Geez, everything about him was insect-like. He took off from the structure of bone he was sitting on and flew into the distance. He remembered a couple of years ago that he had had to go down to the human world to retrieve his Death Note from that thief Ryuk. Ryuk had been obsessed with humans, always going down to watch them fritter their microscopic lives away. Come to think about, the encounters Sidoh had had with humans had all been pretty interesting. Maybe that was what he would do! He would drop _his _Death Note in the human world, just like Ryuk! Maybe that would entertain him for a while. Maybe he would meet that strange blonde-haired kid again. And maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't take the form of every other fan-fic on the internet. Sidoh made a sharp turn and started flying off to the entrance to the human world. Once there, all he had to do was find some sucker to give his Death Note to.


	2. Chapter 2: Skepticism and Penguins

**Chapter 2**

The world was rotten. Again. It had been five years since Light Yagami had died. Under the alias Kira, he had set out to cleanse the world of evil by killing criminals with a Death Note, a mysterious notebook with the ability to cause the death of the person whose name was written down on one of its pages. For a long time, the world seemed to be better. Crime and war were almost non-existent and millions of people became worshippers of Kira. But behind the scenes, it was clear that it was not alright. Light had become obsessed with power and establishing himself as a god of the 'New World' and would murder anyone who got in his way, including innocent police officers. True justice can never be dealt by someone who cares only for themselves. And so it was that an organisation called the SPK (Special Provision for Kira) had managed to trick him into revealing himself as Kira. This was when his true colours had been shown. Touta Matsuda of the Japanese police force had been there and would never forget it for the rest of his life. Light Yagami, the man he had idolised and looked up to for seven years, seemed to go insane in the time period of a second. Matsuda saw that evil face, laughing maniacally, in his sleep every night. It was by his hand that Light's life was ended, or at least partially. When Light had made one last-ditch attempt to kill the members of the SPK, Matsuda had shot him four times. He had just been so angry that Light did not even care anymore about his own father's death (Soichiro Yagami had been head of the police's Kira task force and had died the month before. Thank God he hadn't been there to see his son's transformation into a monster). Light had run off and Matsuda and his colleague, Shuici Aizawa, had found him dead in a nearby warehouse. The only explanation could be that he had died from blood loss. Matsuda was thinking this over in his head at the moment, sort of narrating it to himself. This was odd because obviously no-one could hear his thoughts, but even if they could then presumably they would already be well aware of what had happened.  
"Matsuda," a voice next to him said. He turned to see Ede, one of the other members of the NPA (the Japanese police task force). "Could you please try and pay attention?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Matsuda said. He had forgotten all about the meeting he was in. Even though it was five years since Kira's demise, precautions were still being made. The NPA members had all joined the SPK and the group took it as their job to ever stop anything similar happening again. Now that the existence of the Shinigami realm had been proved, they knew that there could be an infinite number of Death Notes out there, just ready to be found by some new kid with a god delusion. They were currently holding a meeting to analyse a recent trend of deaths happening in Ireland, part of the United Kingdom. Sitting around the table were Matsuda, Ede, Aizawa and Moghi, previous members of the NPA. There was also Stephen Jevanni, Commander Rester and Hal Lidner, the remaining original members of the SPK. A new guy had also joined them a year ago. He was tall, skinny, had black hair and wore glasses. Because he hadn't witnessed the fall of Kira first-hand with the rest, he didn't have quite as much insight into things as the rest. He was actually the one who had called the meeting. He stood at the front of the room, showing data on a PowerPoint presentation.  
"In the past two months, twenty people in the same region of Ireland have died. Fifteen of them went to the Ireland National Wildlife Park the week before they all died. Coincidence?" he said.  
"Of course not," said Aizawa, who was sitting on the other side of Matsuda. "Those rabid penguins escaped and bit a bunch of people, remember?"  
"But what if that's not the case? What if they were actually killed by someone who found a Death Note lying in one of the meerkat enclosures? Or possibly a very intelligent chimpanzee who's learnt how to write."  
"You're being ridiculous," said Aizawa.  
"Well, even if it was the penguins, what about the other two deaths?"  
"They were both ninety year old men with liver failure!"  
"Relax Aizawa. There's no need to get stressed out over his stupidity." This voice came from the end of the table. Sitting there was Nathaniel Rivers, known to the members of the SPK as Near. The world knew him as L of course. L had been the world's greatest detective and the previous leader of the NPA. He had always suspected Light Yagami of being Kira and almost proved it before Light killed him. Near had been chosen as L's successor and had finished the job. Matsuda had always held a great respect for L, even if he was very critical. While Near had a very similar mind to L, Matsuda found him a lot less human. L had been strange, yes, but his quirks had made him endearing and approachable in a way. Near was more like a machine. He was always calculating and almost scary, despite him being a lot younger than all the others. The guy at the front hung his head in shame.  
"The new guy is obviously wrong," he said. "But that's no reason to be worried about. I wasn't expecting anything else. " The new guy took his seat sheepishly. "While the return of a Death Note is a very real possibility, that doesn't mean we should be looking at absurd things like this." That was one thing that Near did differently at least. L loved examining the absurd. "I think I'm going to dismiss this meeting now. You can all go home." In the hallway of their government sanctioned building, Matsuda tried to comfort the new guy.  
"Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "I've known Near for five years now and I don't think I've ever impressed him."  
"Thanks Matsuda," the guy said. "I just really want to prove to you guys that they didn't make a mistake letting me be part of the SPK."  
"I'm sure you'll come in handy someday. Just try to lay off with the penguins."


	3. Chapter 3: The World is Rotten

**Chapter 3**

While walking home, Matsuda noticed a group of teenagers doing something in an alleyway. Upon closer inspection, he could see that they were spray-painting a giant orange penis on the wall. "Hey, you kids should stop that!" he said.  
"Or what?" their leader asked. His pants were almost down to his ankles. "You're gonna nerd us to death?" His cronies laughed.  
"What? That doesn't even make any sense!"  
"More like your momma!" He had clearly struck comedy gold here. The others laughed even harder this time. "Here, I gotta present for you bro," the leader said. He pointed his paint can at Matsuda's face and sprayed him in the eyes.  
"AAAAAGH!" he yelled in pain. "Why the hell would you do that?" He resisted the temptation to pull out his gun and shoot them all dead. But he wasn't a proper cop anymore, so couldn't even arrest them. He stumbled off, still clutching at his eyes, hearing the sniggers of the teenagers behind him. God, he hated kids like that.

When he got home, he still had some orange paint in his eyes, so went to the bathroom to wash it out. Afterwards, he warmed up his macaroni cheese in the microwave and sat down on the couch. He switched on the TV and was confronted by some sort of horrible demon.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" he screamed, shielding his bloodshot eyes. The demon was worse than anything in any horror movie Matsuda had ever seen. Its face was covered in garish colours and its lips were puffy and deformed. Its whole face looked like it had it had come straight from the depths of Hell. The eyes were made of blue pus and it let out some sort of Satanic scream.  
"That was Nicki Minaj with her new song, Starships!" the TV announcer said. That was a pop singer? Why the Hell would they let such a horrible monstrosity be on television? Although, now that he thought about it, it shouldn't surprise him too much. Jersey Shore had been around for a while and that was just as bad. Matsuda quickly turned off the TV. He wished someone would go and shoot her too. Wait, what was he thinking? He was sounding just like Light! He had to stop wishing death on people or he would be just as bad. He decided to have an early night. He finished his dinner, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He didn't notice the insect-like being staring at him through the window.


	4. Chapter 4: Doing the World a Favour

**Chapter 4**

Matsuda didn't get to sleep for at least four hours. The people next door were having a party, but they managed to make it as loud as an aeroplane crashing into a herd of elephants. All he could hear where the sounds of drunken singing and beer bottles breaking all through the night. He woke up the next morning feeling like shit. He got up and went to have some cereal, but noticed he was out of milk. He pulled on some clothes and started walking to the store to buy some more. As he was walking down a side street, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something black and rectangular on the floor. Something he had never wanted to see again in his life. He stopped and looked at it. There was no mistaking it. It was a Death Note. He approached it slowly and examined it. What was it doing here? Was it one of the same ones from before? Had anyone used it? He knew he needed to take it to Near as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it was the Sunday, meaning the SPK Headquarters were closed. He would have to take it home and keep it safe in the meantime. He gently picked it up and stowed it quickly in his jacket pocket so no-one could see. He didn't want some crazy person like Light picking it up. He got the milk and went swiftly home.

Matsuda sat in his apartment drinking a mug of tea. He kept glancing over at the safe in the wall where he had put the notebook. Just having it in the same room made him feel scared. It had the power over life and death. And it was just a notebook! He switched on the TV to calm his nerves. Oh god. There was Nicki Minaj again, warbling some horrible, artificial tune. If anyone deserved to be killed by the Death Note, it was her. Matsuda's eyes swooped over to the safe again. It was tempting. Very tempting. But he knew that he didn't have it in him to actually take someone's life. Or did he? He would be doing the world a favour really. After listening to ten more seconds of 'music', he made his mind up. He took the notebook out of the safe and flipped it open. He got out a pen and was just about to write her name when he stopped. No. This wasn't him. He slowly closed the notebook.  
"That was Nicki Minaj!" said the TV announcer. "Tune in tomorrow to see her do a duet with Justin Bieber!"  
It took Matsuda less than five seconds to open it again and scribble down 'Nicki Minaj'. He put his pen down and looked expectantly at the TV. As she was walking offstage, Nicki suddenly clutched at her chest. She fell to the floor, convulsing, as screams erupted from the audience. Matsuda chuckled. Maybe this Death Note wasn't so bad after all…


	5. Chapter 5: Absolute Power

Matsuda walked to work the next morning. He chuckled to himself again. Last night's murder had had a big effect on the world. Sure, there was a memorial service on TV scheduled for this afternoon, and the news showed clips of her fans mourning. But what they didn't show was the mass rejoicing going on across the world. Matsuda had looked out of his window and seen a group of people dancing in the street. The pox on humanity was dead. He had the Death Note stowed in his jacket pocket right now. He had some more business to take care of. Rounding a corner, he looked into the alleyway he had been assaulted in two nights ago. And, has chance would have it, there was the same group of teenagers, spray-painting on the wall again. The leader turned and saw Matsuda.

"Hey guys, it's that pussy from before!" he shouted. The rest of his gang laughed and circled around Matsuda.

"Hello boys!" said Matsuda. "Beautiful day we're having!"

"Yeah, that's what your momma said last night!" More laughter.

"I would be careful if I were you," said Matsuda, wagging his finger. "Or I'll write your name down in my notebook and give it to the police."

"You don't even know my name old man!"

"'Kenny Smithson' is written in gold letters on your jacket."

"Oh yeah. But you don't have the guts to do that man!" Matsuda got out the notebook, opened it and hovered his pen over the page.

"I'll let you off for now. But if you do one more thing to me, then Ill-" Kenny's paint can bounced off his Matsuda's forehead. He scribbled down 'Kenny Smithson' in the notebook and started to walk away slowly, so that he was still within earshot for at least forty seconds.

"Yeah, you run away!" Kenny shouted after him. The gang laughed. But soon, Kenny's jeers turned into chokes. Matsuda smiled to himself as he heard the rest of the teenagers screaming in panic. He head Kenny's body hit the floor. Another one down.

Work was uneventful as usual. They carried out the painstaking task of investigating muders around the world as usual, searching for any evidence of a Death Note being involved. No-one had any idea that the very thing they were looking for was right under their nose. Matsuda was sure that Near would tell somehow what he'd been doing, but the white-haired detective didn't say anything. Matsuda got home at seven o'clock and sat down in front of the TV with the Death Note open on his lap with his pen ready. He flipped through the channels, looking for anyone else that should be rubbed off. He didn't notice the insect-like creature staring at him through the window.


	6. Chapter 6: The New World

Sidoh watched the man sitting in his chair, poised and ready to write more names in his Death Note. This was exactly the sort of person he'd been looking for. This was the only area of the human world that Sidoh was familiar with, so it seemed like the best place to go. After all, he had learnt from his previous trip that there were a fair amount of wackos here. It was just a coincidence that it happened to fall into the hands of someone who already knew how it worked. Sidoh knew that this guy was working with the police last time to stop the Death Note murders. This just made things more interesting. Time to introduce himself. Sidoh tried to pull open the window but it was locked shut. Hmm. This would require subtlety...

Matsuda jolted out of his chair as he heard the sound of a glass breaking. He watched in terror as a huge, horrific creature crashed through his window and role across the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Matsuda cried and backed up against a wall. The creature stood up slowly, brushing itself off with two beetle-esque appendages. Suddenly, Matsuda remembered. He knew who this was.

"It's... it's you!" he cried. "The Shinigami from before! We gave you back Mello's Death Note!"

"Ugh," the god of death groaned as it removed shards of glass that had been embedded in his head. "I really gotta get better at floating through walls. I just can't get the hang of it. Anyway, yes. My name is Sidoh. And that's my Death Note you're holding there." Matsuda looked down at the notebook in his hands. He shouldn't be so surprised. He knew this would happen eventually.

"Actually, I'm not surprised." said Matsuda. "In fact, I've been waiting for you Sidoh."

"Oh?"

"Of course

"Oh?"

"I already now how the Death Note works and about the Shinigami Realm. But this is the first time I've used it. The first time I've appreciated its absolute power."

"I can see that you're enjoying it. Look at how many people you've killed in two days. Most are reluctant to write this much." Matsuda smiled.

"I know. But that's because I know what I'm going to do with it. Tell me Sidoh, why did you drop your Death Note?"

"You're asking me why? I did it because I was bored."

"You were bored?"

"Yep. It's super boring in the Shinigami Realm. So I figured, hey, why not do what Ryuk did? He seemed to get a kick out of it. But what's your motivation for killing all these people?" Matsuda walked over to the window and looked out over the cityscape.

"This world is rotten. The media is controlled by awful people pumping out garbage that's lapped up by shallow, pathetic viewers. Youths revel in their own stupidity and take pleasure in the pain of others, but get away with it because they're kids. And there are thousands of adults who are racist and homophobic. It makes you sick. But you see, I've already exhausted the list of the world's major pop stars. And eventually, I'm going to get rid of them all."

"What's the point of doing that?" Sidoh looked cofused (well, as much as a Shinigami can look confused). "I mean, why do you care?"

"Because I've been bored too. At first, I wrote the names of the worst people I could think of. Like I was cleaning up the world, one name at a time. So that eventually no one will ever do anything annoying or stupid again. And while the truly guilty ones, like the CEOs of TMZ, who deserve to be punished for their crimes die of heart attacks, the people who are less guilty, like the people who watch TMZ, will slowly be erased through disease and accidental death. Then and only then, the world will start moving in the right direction. It'll be a new world, free of irritation, and populated by people who I've judged to be intelligent, kind and who don't use the phrase 'YOLO'."

"But if you did that, it would make you the only bad person left?"

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a hard working member of the SPK, making sure the world will never fall victim to Kira again. And it won't be Kira. It will be Matsuda Kira. M-Kira. And I… I will become the God of this New World."

"It's just as thought," Sidoh said to himself. "Humans love really long monologues."


	7. Chapter 7: A Slight Setback

Matsuda knew that sooner or later, the murders would come to the attention of Near. Nothing got past him. He held a meeting about them the next day.

"I'm sure you've all seen the news reports about these pop singer deaths," he said. "And I'm sure you've also all looked into the possibility of a connection between them." They all nodded. "While I'm not confirming anything yet," Near continued, "it seems plausible that a Shinigami notebook was involved. Twenty have died across the entire globe, from here in New York City to the UK. It's possible that there is a large crime syndicate with assassins all over the world, but this doesn't seem like the sort of thing the Mafia, or a similar organisation, would do. And since we only deal with Shinigami-related cases, let's treat it as if it is one. Does anyone have any theories on the motivation behind these killings?" There was a pause.

"Maybe they were rival bands getting in the way of the killer's success," suggested Aizawa.

"It seems unlikely that someone would be worried about someone on the other side of the world stealing their limelight," said Near. "The previous Kira's aim was very clear. Eliminate the world's criminal population to create some sort of law-abiding utopia. But this is quite different, if indeed they are connected. Perahaps we should instead focus on finding the person before figuring out their motives. Mr. Rester, did you look into public broadcasts involving the victims soon before their deaths?"

"Yes, and I discovered that they were all shown on the same American TV channel, CBS within 48 hours of each other, meaning there's a high chance the killer lives in the United States."

"And don't forget," put in Ide, "the entire west coast lost its connection to the CBS broadcast network last week, meaning it's also probable that the killer lives east of Nebraska."

"I did some research as well," said Lidner, "and found out that none of the victims used more than ten words in their songs, meaning that the killer has a distinct hatred for manufactured pop."

"Also," said Yamamoto, "Matsuda's writing 'Justin Bieber' in a black notebook." Everyone stared at Matsuda. He looked up, mid-word and an expression of pure terror swept across his face. Damn, he knew he should have waited until he got home to start carrying out murders. He slowly closed the Death Note and put the pen in his jacket pocket.

"I have to go home early today!" he shouted as he jumped out of his chair and bolted for the door. The other SPK members sat there for a few moments in stunned silence. Near started twirling a lock of silver hair between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well?" he said, "what am I paying you for?" Everyone else quickly stood up and ran after Matsuda.

Sidoh watched Matsuda flee the building as he fled the SPK building. Obviously he couldn't have gone in with Matsuda, because at least three of the people in there had touched his Death Note before and could therefore see him. Going in would have spoiled the fun. But something had obviously gone wrong. How had Matsuda managed to screw up already? He unfolded his wings and flew after him. This was way better than sitting around doing nothing in the Shinigami Realm.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape Plan

Matsuda bolted down the street. Light Yagami had managed to keep Kira going for eight years, but he (Matsuda) had screwed up on the third day. It didn't matter where he went. Near would find him eventually. He would be arrested and executed and his cause would be lost. He heard the sound of flapping wings next to him.

"What happened buddy?" asked Sidoh. "You mess up or something?"

"You bet," said Matsuda. "And now I'm going to die. All because I tried to change the world for the better. Am I really as bad as Light?"

"Oh yeah, Light! Ryuk's always goin' on about him." Sidoh produced a bar of chocolate. "Well, I best be off," he said. "I got what I wanted. A fairly entertaining show and some of your delicious human world chocolate. This was fun, but not nearly as interesting as Ryuk made it sound. Maybe you're just boring. Anyway, have fun in jail!" Sidoh started to angle himself upwards to return to the Shinigami Realm. Matsuda had an idea. Then he did the most crazy thing anyone has ever tried.

Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, Yamamoto, Rester, Lidner and Jevanni followed Matsuda down the street. Rester had his gun out and was trying to line it up to shoot Matsuda.

"I can't believe Matsuda would do something like this!" Ide said in disbelief. "He's become a monster, just like Light! I guess the Death Note corrupts anyone who uses them! But he used to be so great!"

"It doesn't matter what he was," barked Aizawa. "He's evil now!" But inside, Aizawa felt as distraught as the others. Light had always seemed suspicious when he was working with the NPA, but no-one had considered Matsuda capable of something like this. He was young, naive and friendly. Why would he do this?

"Oh my god!" cried Lidner. Everyone else looked up and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Holy shit..." said Mogi. There in front of them was a Shinigami, in fact the same one they had seen before when Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami had been killed by Mello, one of L's successors. But this wasn't the surprising thing. It was what was hanging onto his back as he flew up into the sky.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Sidoh. "Get off me you bastard!"

"Sorry about this!" cried Matsuda, the wind whipping into his face as he clung tight onto the Shinigami's back. "I didn't have a choice! The only place where they can't get me is the Shinigami Realm!"

"And you expect me to just take you there? No human has ever set foot inside our world!"

"I'll make it worth your while! I've got an apple in my pocket! When we get there, I'll take the seeds out and show you how to grow your own apple trees! You Shinigami still like apples, right?"

"Yeah, we do," grumbled Sidoh. "Alright, I'll take you. But the environment is not fit for a human. You will wither and die in about three years."

"By that point, my work with the Death Note will be done and the world will worship me as their god and leader. It'll be okay for me to return to the Earth!" Sidoh had to admit that this was an impressive plan. Maybe he was too quick to have called Matsuda boring...


End file.
